


first landing first home

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: TWRP lands on Earth for the first time.





	

When they first landed, it caused... quite the stir, to say the least. Their craft, though Meouch insisted he’d be able to land it safely, had smashed into the rough terrain at the last second causing a substantial crater in a family’s front yard.

The five-piece family came running outside to be greeted by the aliens climbing out of the side hatch, arguing with one another in different tongues.

One wore bright yellow, a light fixed to his chest, and a cone on his head.

“What the hell, man?!” Doctor Sung reproached, gesturing around the yard.

Another wore blue, with an Earth lion’s head on a humanoid body.

“Look,” Commander Meouch said, holding up one hand and using the other to fix his long blue headband, “I had it. The atmosphere changed near the ground, and -”

A third wore black and white, with a face like a dangerous shovel and spikes on its shoulders.

WE CRASHED. LIKE YOU SAID WE WOULD NOT.

The last wore red and gold armor, a jetpack-like device strapped to his back, with almost a gas mask covering his face.

The four turned slowly. The family stood on their porch, looking between the aliens and the craft, their dog barking in the window. As if they’d never seen four primary-coloured aliens land on their property before.

The family was dressed in blocky, neon colours, with their hair wild. “I like your style!” Doctor Sung said in standard Earth English.

The youngest spoke up first. “Thanks!” she said, bouncing happily.

let’s get this out of their way, then, Phobos said.

“Do y’all happen to, uh -” Meouch ran a hand through his mane. “Have a rope? Or something?”

The mother figure nodded and retreated back into the house. The youngest had run up to Phobos to take a closer look at his multi-coloured hands. He hadn’t noticed her and jumped at first, pulling his hand away. He then crouched to her level and allowed her to touch him, her small cushy hands feeling his large, colourful, sinewy ones. “I like you,” she said.

thank you, he said. She giggled and ran back to her family at the doorway.

The mother came back with a thick tow strap, handing it to Doctor Sung. “We’ll give it back right away, thank you!” he said.

The mother nodded and backed up a few feet. The boys latched the strap to the front of the craft and Havve pulled as the rest pushed. They managed to get it to the street. 

Doctor Sung grabbed a device from his holster bag and sat on top of the craft as Havve still pulled it along the street. As they made their way through the suburban streets, they could feel all the eyes on them. 

“There should be a vacant place up here,” Doc said.

They stopped in front of a large house with a for sale sign in the front yard. It lacked curb appeal. It was painted a sickly pale green.

Doctor Sung hopped off the craft and stood merrily with his hands on his hips. “Yeah!” he said. “Perfect.”

Meouch side-eyed him. “Really?” he said. “I’m not even from here and I’d rather live in the place that has the crater in the front.”

“Shut up. It’s great. We can fix it!” Doc insisted.

Havve shrugged and detached the tow strap from their craft. I’LL GIVE THIS BACK, he said.

i’ll go with you, Phobos said.

“Do you really want this place?” Meouch asked.

“We’ll paint it, add a couple uh...”

“Trees.”

“Yes! T-rees, up front! Phobos can use his plant guitar. It’ll be great.”

Meouch kicked a rock as they walked around the property. “How are we going to pay for it?” he asked.

“We have the money! After talking to the Council and converting our money to this Earth currency, we’ll have more than enough to fix this up,” Doc said.

Meouch stopped himself from rolling his eyes. His friend was always so hopeful. “Okay,” he said. “I trust you.”

When they came back around, Phobos and Havve were standing side by side looking up at the roof of the house.

I TALKED TO THE COUNCIL.

“Oh! That’s what I was thinking,” Doc said.

I KNOW.

“And?”

POOLING ALL OF OUR CURRENCY, WE SHOULD HAVE THE MEANS FOR THIS RESIDENCE.

we also apologized for that family’s yard, Phobos said. they said it was fine. they’re going to put a bush there.

“So we’re all sure?” Doc asked. “We’re going to stay here?”

Phobos, Havve, and Meouch all looked at him like, _dude. Of course._

* * *

Two weeks and a coat of paint later, the house was a pale yellow and the decrepit excuse for the under-window gardens were now bright and vibrant with the greens of bushes and the colours of flowers. Two maple trees stood on either side of the new walkway to the door. Lord Phobos had made good use of his plant guitar and grew herbs and veggies in the backyard, as well as some trees and flower bushes to form a labyrinth effect around the one bench they’d placed there.

In the living room, they had a few chairs from all over the place, mismatched from thrift stores and liquidation outlets, and one couch from an ad in the paper. Havve had done most of the heavy lifting. (Because he had tossed them on his shoulder, his spikes had poked through the bottom lining of the chairs and couch, and he couldn’t get them off as easily as he’d picked them up. He’d angrily thrown them on the ground before coming back an hour later and lining them up like Doc had suggested.)

Meouch had found a solid stand up record player that had come with storage. He situated it by the window seat. He also found a nice place in the village-downtown area that sold old and new records, and the storage that had come with the player filled up so quick they already used milk crates.

Phobos had hit some garage and yard sales in the area, so now they all had cozy colourful sweaters, neon colourblocked windbreakers, and swishy pants. Which was probably a mistake, as Doctor Sung hadn’t taken his off since he got them - a plus, though, that they always knew when he was coming around the corner.

Phobos had also found little kitschy cat figurines that he lined around the television set on its unit. And he found a lamp for the side table.

i found this, he said, handing a book to Doc. i thought you might like it.

“ _Systemic Shock_ ,” Doc read from the cover. “Cool!”

it’s pretty recent, apparently a couple of sequels are coming.

“Nice! Thanks, dude. I’m sure I’ll like it,” he said. He gave Phobos a couple of quick pats on the shoulder and put it in the bookcase - one of the few things they’d bought new.

The kitchen had come with some nice appliances, so they didn’t have to worry much about that. They bought a table and chairs, and a few stools for the island. Doctor Sung went grocery shopping and came home with a truckload of food, while Phobos found the little touches, the placemats and fridge magnets.

Their rooms were done up as well, each separate and distinct. Meouch’s had a king bed and a tall dresser, a place for one of his basses and a poster of some funk artist on the wall. Havve had a bed and a closet. Doctor Sung arguably had the most things, little mementoes from planets he’d visited on shelves he installed himself, a nightstand with a bookcase beside his bed (which was covered in colourful pillows and blankets), and posters from every garage sale and store covering his walls.

Lord Phobos had a flower planter under his window, which faced the garden in the backyard. He had a simple twin bed, a bean bag chair, and daisy fairy lights hanging at the crown of every wall. His plant guitar sat in one corner. He liked it.

Once they were all finished, everything was moved in the way they thought it should be, they ended up congregated in the kitchen. Phobos held a Polaroid camera and a stand.

“What’s that?” Meouch asked.

a camera. it’s instant, apparently.

Phobos started heading outside. come on, guys. one last thing to settle in.

The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Phobos. He was already setting up the camera.

gather together.

Meouch positioned himself beside Doc, and Havve stood on the other side of him. Phobos set the timer and ran between Doc and Havve.

everyone say Earth!

A resounding cheer of Earth came from each of them as the shutter went off.

**Author's Note:**

> they're kinda like the gems from steven universe.  
> everyone gets used to them after a while.  
> thanks.


End file.
